Hibakusha, Hirosaki (Diehard)
Appearance General Appearance Hirosaki is an average 15 year old. He's been athletic playing baseball his entire life and as a result is physically fit. Hirosaki has red hair, and a few freckles across his nose. He keeps his hair a little bit messy, not really too concerned with his appearance. When not in his school uniform or hero suit, Hiro likes to show off his T-shirt collection, many of them he makes himself. Costumed Appearance Diehard's costume is made from loose fitting brown pants that stop just past his knees and a tight mesh shirt made from extremely elastic synthetic fibers. The tight fitting mesh fibers react to Hirosaki's quirk, repairing damaged fibers on the spot. The tight fitting mesh also acts as a compress, keeping pressure on Hirosake's wounds until he can activate his quirk and heal. Hirosake keeps a T-shirt from his collection tied around his waste, occasionally throwing it on as a means to blend in, or throw off his opponent. He has a pair of black lacquered wooden tonfa sheated across his lower back. Personality Diehard is a glass half full kind of guy. He can almost always been seen with one of two looks on his face; a happy go luck grin or a look of pure focus and determination. Once he sets his mind on something he won't stop until he physically cannot move anymore and even then he will still be trying to will his body into action. Hirosaki is really loyal and protective of his teammates. He will literally jump in front of a bus for just about anyone....luckily his quick allows him to get back up most of the time. Hiro is friendly with just about everyone and is generally a nice guy to be around. He likes to help out when he can. Because of his quirk, Hirosaki is a risk taker but also impulsive. He rarely waits to jump into action, always running head first into the danger to protect others. Hirosaki loves to play baseball and collect baseball cards, something he has done since he was little and a hobby he enjoys with his father. He also enjoy extreme hiking and is starting to learn parkour. Being able to take a huge fall and get back up has helped his learning curve tremendously. Hirosaki also loves to collect unique and interesting T-shirts. He even designs and prints his own T-shirts. Character Background Hirosaki had a comfortable childhood with his older sister Kujita. He was the son of Hibakusha, Ito and Soji, Susuna. Like his sister, Hiro inherited the same quirk as his father, cellular regeneration. Ito supported the family as a famous stunt double. Due to his quirk, Ito excelled in the film industry nicknamed Mr. Indestructible, though he never became a Pro Hero. His sister Kujita just recently began following in their father's footsteps, working on her 1st film. Susuna was quirkless, but this never effected her demeanor. Much of Hiro's pleasant nature comes from her. She was a homemaker, loving mother and wife which was all she ever wanted. Hirosaki's quirk was late to present by normal standards, though it was hard to test if the quirk was activating without hurting the child. From a very young age Hirosaki was a weak baby and toddler. He was cautious and timid until the age of 5. He was quiet and often clung to his mother, following her on errands around town. One day while walking with his mother, she was attacked by a stray dog. Without thinking, the timid little boy jumped in front of his mother just as the dog lunged. The dog had Hiro's arm locked in his jaws, thrashing the little boy about wildly. When Susuna saw her child bloodied she screamed and screamed. The dog continued to maul the little Hirosaki, dragging his body around like a ragdoll. Eventually a nearby store owner came out of his shop with a broom, clubbing the dog until it let go and ran away. They rushed the badly damaged little boy to the nearest medical center as fast as they could. The doctor on duty inspecting the boy was confused though. He couldn't understand the nature of the wounds.They looked as if consistent with the story of a dog attack however most of the damage was on the surface, anything deep looking freshly healed. It was at that point they new Hirosaki had inherited the Hibakusha quirk, Cellular Division From that moment on Hirosaki wanted to become a Pro Hero and go to U.A. High School. He broke out of his timid shell and became very outgoing. No longer fearing injury he became the risk taker he is today. His determination to become a Pro Hero reflects in everything he has done since, going out of his way to help anyone who needs it. Stat Points Quirk Cellular Division By focusing on a specific region of the body at a cellular level, the bearer of this quirk causes the cells to rapidly tear in two and regenerate over and over for a few seconds. This allows the user to repair damage to their body by replacing damaged or missing cells. This quirk can also be used to temporarily enhanced muscle structures in the body, translating to enhance physical capabilities. As a side effect to this quirk, one normally becomes accustomed to pain after suffering so much, they are better suited at shrugging off injuries. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field.